


Best Christmas Ever

by haikyuute



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Other, Reader Is Not MC, Reader-Insert, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuute/pseuds/haikyuute
Summary: Hi! This was originally my gift to someone as a Secret Santa, and decided to post it here. I hope you all enjoy!Note: I've never written for Jumin before, so I', really sorry if he's not completely in character.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was originally my gift to someone as a Secret Santa, and decided to post it here. I hope you all enjoy!  
> Note: I've never written for Jumin before, so I', really sorry if he's not completely in character.

Christmas has always been the season of giving, which is why when the RFA decided on a festive-themed fundraising party you could hardly contain your ever-growing excitement. The big hall was decorated in seemingly endless lines of tinsel of all different colours, an extensively decorated tree stood in the exact centre, towering over everything else in the room with more presents underneath it than you’d ever seen. You can’t stop yourself from going wide-eyed at the sight of all of the decorations placed in just the right places to not feel too cluttered nor too spaced out at the same time, it simply amazed you.   
  
People in all directions were trying to get your attention, RFA members, donors, sponsors, and just general attendees. Not that you minded though, at least it gave you something to do. You had a lot to keep you occupied while organising the event, but whenever the parties themselves actually happened, you never quite knew what to do. After talking to the regular attendees that you’d met on many previous occasions, you began looking for new faces, those that had never come to one of the RFA’s events before. While searching though, you came across a sight that made you laugh quietly to yourself. Seven, with a mistletoe in his grasp, was following Jumin around everywhere he went.   
  
You sat in the closest chair, your previous task set aside as you watched Seven’s antics. Whenever he deemed it appropriate, he’d hold the mistletoe between Jumin and whoever the man had been talking to. You watched it happen a few times, although it always ended the same way, Jumin would say something you couldn’t hear, glare, and then Seven would hightail it out of his sight, and then would proceed to do it all over again, apparently not noticing Jumin’s increasing anger level. You couldn’t help but feel bad for him, so when you met his gaze you smiled widely but also apologetically on Seven’s behalf.    
  
After the silent interaction between the two of you, he excused himself from his current conversation and made his way over to you. You rose from your seat to greet him, but before you could even get a ‘hello’ out, he let out an annoyed sigh and ran his hands through his hair.   
  
“That damn Luciel, he just doesn’t know when to quit.” He said, his expression and tone showing just how bothered by it he was.   
  
“Yeah,” you laugh awkwardly, not yet willing to admit that you actually found it pretty amusing. “I guess he can be quite a handful.”   
  
“I’m glad you ended up not being like him, its nice.”   
  
“Uh, thanks? That is a compliment, right?” You didn’t really know how to respond to that, it came out so unexpectedly.    
  
“Of course, one of the best you could receive from me right now.” He states in complete seriousness, a small smile tugged at his lips.   
  
You couldn’t say anything, your mind drew a complete blank when you tried to figure out a response, so you settled on smiling right back at him.   
  
Of course though, your happy and silent moment with Jumin had to be ruined by none other than Seven. He looks between the two of you innocently, or at least that’s what it seemed like before he got right in your face. You could see the mischievous look in his eyes, and you definitely didn’t miss the devious smirk that painted his expression either. All you could think was ‘oh no’ before he whispered, “I got this,” then turned to face Jumin.    
  
“Would you look at that? We’re the lucky ones under the mistletoe.” Seven says this to you, taking a turn you definitely weren’t expecting. He smiles brightly at you with closed eyes before he rotates the two of you so your back was now towards Jumin and he was standing in front of you. You were too still shocked and confused to actually process what was happening, even as he leaned forward for a kiss. But you didn’t have any time to react before you were pulled backwards against a hard surface, which you quickly figured out was Jumin’s chest as his arms wrapped around you possessively.     
  
When he realised what he’d done he lets you go and returns to his regular, professional demeanour and clears his throat. You turn to look at him with a confused glance, not understanding what made him react like that. Seven took this opportunity to hold the mistletoe between you and Jumin this time, causing your face to burn a bright crimson. You swear you saw a rosy tint to Jumin’s cheeks as well, but you wouldn’t let yourself get too excited, assuming he’d just say no to you as well. Even so, you give an embarrassed smile to Jumin who responds by not meeting your gaze. This causes you to feel even more embarrassed and somewhat awkward too, since he still hadn’t said a word. So you decided to speak up instead.   
  
“One kiss wouldn’t hurt, right? I mean, it is a Christmas tradition after all…” Your words trail off as he meets your eyes once again, looking more nervous than you thought he ever could.   
  
You watch as he fiddles with his suit and hands, doing what he could to stall you thought. This made Seven grow increasingly more impatient with each passing second, so much so that he grabbed the back of Jumin’s head and pushed it towards you. Although this only managed to make both of your foreheads collide harshly. It doesn’t take long before Jumin is growling at Seven, chewing him out for ‘being so incompetent’. When he stops and regains his composure, he looks at you properly and you meekly point up at the mistletoe that Seven had managed to still be holding above the two of you.   
  
He looks at the mistletoe and then at you, smiling softly at you. He takes one step closer to you and places a hand against your cheek. You wrap your arms around the back of his neck and meet his slowly approaching lips. Your stomach flutters and you can’t steady your rapidly beating heart as the pair of your lips move at a synchronised pace. His free hand finds its way to the small of your back and he pulls you even closer. You wouldn’t mind doing this more often if you were being honest.   
  
You were broken up by the sound of Seven clearing his throat, much to your dismay.   
  
“You can continue that after the party,” he pulls a mock disgusted face and runs away, abandoning the mistletoe on the floor.   
  
“Merry Christmas,” Jumin whispers, bringing his lips up to your forehead where it had been hit mere moments before.   
  
You say the same back to him and wrap your arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. When he mimics your actions you can’t help but sigh in pure happiness, deciding that this was definitely the best Christmas you’ve ever had.   
  
-   
  
**Bonus:**   
  
Seven left the newly formed couple, running as fast as he could to a grumpy looking Yoosung, who was previously following him around, also watching his antics ensue, but for a much different reason.   
  
“I can’t believe you did it.” Yoosung pouts, fishing around in his pocket.   
  
“God Seven can do anything!” He states proudly, puffing out his chest.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, just take it.” Yoosung holds out a handful of money towards the red-haired boy, looking away in defeat.   
  
“You should know never to make a bet against me, Yoosung!” 


End file.
